Vance Medici/Quotes
All Quotes *Get him! *Tad. You been messing with the wrong girl. *Guys, they're over here. *Alright, just keep sleeping you jerk. I'll find something else to do. *You bastard! *Let's go around here! *Damn! Cops here too. *Go! Get to Johnny. We'll cover your back. *I know where he is, but I ain't telling you nothing! *It's the cops! Run! *Hey. This is supposed to be off. Later. *Outta my way. *Suck less! *Look. Old Hattrick's here. *That's ahh, ahh... *I don't know. *Hmmm... *Alright, I'll pay. You drive a hard bargain. *No way man. We've been busy with the townies. *Yeah, they've been spreading rumors about Johnny. That's what made him go crazy. *Now get outta here! *No way man. After the townies been saying all that stuff about Lola and made Johnny crazy. We don't care about those stuck up jerks. *Yeah, and Johnny says that you're no friend of ours anymore, but since you got him out I'll let you walk away from this meeting. Suggesting to provide protection *One guardian angel... at your service. *Okay, let's do it! ALLY About to Leave *My hair needs a touch-up. I'm out. *I'm splitting Jimmy. ALLY Help Me *I'm coming! *Hold tight! Giving an errand *Hey man, can you get me some TP? It's a bit of an emergency. *Bikes is where it's at. Go send a message to that car driving scum. Getting knocked off bike *Whoa! Someone check my hair! *Wipeout! Comment on successful bike trick *Hell on wheels! *Check out the speed demon! Comment on failed attempt at trick *Ha ha ha ha! Creamed! *Nice try, daredevil! Stealing a bike *Oh, cut out! I need that! *Hey kid. Let me see that! Has bike stolen from *Whoa! Don't have a cow! *Will you watch the hair?! Friendly Fire * Jimmy! why? * Hey! cut it out * Go ape on them,Not me While Fighting * Your crusin for a bruisin * Your gonna get creamed * Don't even think about touching the hair Hit in the Groin * Ohhgh! oh,right in the hot rod ohhugh Spat On * Ohugh!! someone is dead!! Watching a Fight * Yeah!! get him good * Hey this ain't no school dance rush into him * Use your left your left Starting a Fight * You have bought a ticket to the pain train CHOO! CHOO! * Ok buddy you asked for it! * You had! your chance to cool out * You ever been used as a punching bag?! Aiding in Fight * Heyy! get off him * What do you think your doing?! Winning a fight *This is sooo cool! *We're in fat city now! When into him bump friend *Excuse me. *Lemme slide by you there. *Whoops...I didn't see ya. When into him bump others students and enemies *Hey! Watch the hair! *Watch the leather! *Cool it! *Buzz off! *Hey, yer crowding ma' style here. *Hey you want something, dipstick?! When into him bump Dropout (or Jim in their clothes) *Dude! I'm not yer drug deala'. When into him bump Jim after him expelled *Hey Jimmy! Don't wipe your anti-cool on me. When into him bump Jock *Late for the big game, lunkhead? When into him bump Nerd *Watch it, Dorcas McDinklestein! When into him bump Prep *Faux English accent* Where's the tea party? Getting hit with bike/car *If you dented my coif I swear...! *Crazy psycho! *Are you completely blind?! Greetings * What's your tale, nightingale? * What's buzzin' cousin? * What's the deal, pin wheel? * How's it hanging, big daddy? Demanding Gift * Hey got something nice for nice boy * You got I present to to show you care Saying Goodbye *I gotta fix my hair! ... later! *I got a split! ... upset stomach! *This chick needs me! ... I'm cuttin' out! Saying about something at the carnival *That didn't scare me! One bit! *How's my hair!? Calling friends for help *Hey! I got a real tough guy here! *Guys! Over here! When chasing someone *I'm right behind ya! *You ain't losing me! When someone hide from him *Look at the little rabbit! Hi! *You gonna hide there forever!? Out of breath *...okay... can't do this sweating thing... Walking around talking to himself *This town needs a decent drive-in! *Real tough chick! *She's got the hots for me! ... Who doesn't!? *Homework's a drag! *She's reading too many romance books! *I'm hungry for some action! Insulting * Dilwad * If there's tracks nearby,your in the wrong side of them When confused *What is going on? Marvelling *Nice one! *Yeah, great! Big whoop! During a conversation *So yeah. *Oh, and another thing... *I saw Mandy and Ted in the locker room. Make out sitting. *Watch out for Russell. I hear he was in the psycho ward. *I hear Derby's gonna be a dead man but he ended a week. Category:Character Quotes